


Steve Jobs

by PrincessStark



Series: Cap's List [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark





	Steve Jobs

Steve had been gone for months and Tony was missing him. He was in California for a charity event for his mother’s organization, staying at the newly remodeled Malibu home. He’d given it to Pepper and she lived there now, but the two of them hadn’t broken up on bad terms. After the Extremis fiasco, she started to pull away from him. They both knew the dangers of being Iron Man posed for her, so they both let each other go.

Tony had turned back to drink and bed-hopping for a while, then his new best friend Captain America AKA Steve Rogers helped pull him out of it. It had been a long bumpy road, but somehow Tony saw in him the childhood hero he’d always looked up to. Though now, that childhood admiration mixed with his newfound appreciation for him as his best friend and closest confidante to become something deeper than he’d ever felt before.

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been in love with Pepper, he had been, but what he felt for Steve was far deeper. Telling someone he loved them had always been an issue for him. He’d never told anyone but Pepper and had been serious about it. Though things had been different with Steve. When he felt it, he’d said it, on the spot. He didn’t second guess himself or anything. He told his childhood idol that he was in love with him and had followed it up with a deep, passionate kiss.

It had been their first kiss. Up until then, their relationship had been completely platonic, no thought of anything beyond that, but when he realized what he was feeling, he wasn’t about to sit back and think about all the reasons why he shouldn’t love him. There was none, and he wasn’t going to imagine any. And much to Tony’s delight, Steve hadn’t reacted poorly to the kiss or the admission. Steve had even kissed him back.

He didn’t say he loved him in return though for quite a while. There was so much Steve was still working through. Tony wouldn’t push him though. They started a very innocent relationship after that. A few dates here and there, stolen kisses in the Avenger Tower hallway, and some very late night makeout sessions, though Tony never pressed for more. They didn’t consummate their relationship until Steve had said it in return. It had been the longest Tony had ever waited before having sex with anyone.

But it was worth it.

And now, the two of them had been together more than a year and they were happy, even if Steve had been gone looking for Bucky and they rarely saw each other. They stayed in touch via Tony’s incredible inventions. They had a secure line that only the two of them had access to. And they were grateful for it. It helped them communicate even when they were a world apart from each other.

Bucky seemed to be bouncing all over the globe. As the Winter Soldier, he’d been trained to be a super spy, able to make his way onto any flight, any boat, any means of transportation without anyone knowing. Though there were times Tony’s surveillance tech around the world was able to spot him. It gave Steve a direction to go in tracking him down, and this time it lead him to Cupertino, California.

Tony had been excited to relay that information to Steve, knowing they would be less than four hundred miles from each other, and just a short flight for Iron Man. They agreed to meet there in time for dinner. Steve insisted he didn’t need to eat, but Tony said they could eat in the room, late before they slept, which Steve also insisted he didn’t need. Tony insisted that even Captain America needs to recharge his system every once in a while. Steve admitted he did miss Tony, and that was all that needed to be decided on.

Tony touched down in front of the Aloft Cupertino Hotel and the suit folded up into a neat little cell phone-sized package and he slipped it in his jean pocket. He didn’t come dressed up. He would be eating dinner and sleeping a few short hours with his boyfriend. A T-shirt and jeans was all that he really needed to wear. He checked in with the front desk, asking them to send up room service and made his way to Steve’s room.

Tony lifted his hand to knock, but was preempted by the door opening on it’s own. “Wilson.”

Sam hadn’t expected to see Tony on the other side just as Tony hadn’t expected to see him. Sam looked back into the room before smirking back at Tony. “Stark. Good to see you.”

Tony nodded, reaching out to take the hand Wilson offered him. “Likewise.”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “You two have a nice night,” he said, stepping out into the hall past Tony and ducking into his own room.

Tony walked in and heard the toilet flush. Smirking, he shut the door and headed in and laid down on the bed, hands behind his head, waiting for Steve to come out.

Steve washed his hands and dried them off before turning the light out and heading out of the bedroom. He rubbed his face, completely exhausted and turned to fall back on the bed, not watching or expecting anything to impede his fall.

“Whoa there, old man!” Tony chuckled, spreading his legs so Cap didn’t fall directly down on his feet. “You might break something!”

Steve’s eyes opened immediately and he sat staring up in disbelief at his boyfriend. “Tony?!?”

“Surprise!” He leaned down and pressed his lips quickly to his where his head was laying between his legs.

Steve finally came to his senses with a slight chuckle. “I didn’t expect you so soon. Did Sam let you in?”

Tony smiled down at Cap, running his fingers through his hair. “That a problem?”

“Not at all,” Steve said, sighing contently.

It had been nearly a month since they’d seen each other and Steve had missed him. He tried not to focus on it all the time, but seeing him there above him like this really made him feel it. He reached up and pulled Tony’s head down to his to kiss him again, this time slower and longer.

Tony pulled back after the kiss, licking his lips. “I missed you too.”

Steve smiled up at him, inhaling deeply. “I wish I could just find him already,” Steve admitted. “Then I’d be back in New York and back at Stark Tower.”

Tony nodded. “I want you home too,” he admitted. “Our bed is lonely.”

Steve smirked. “I’ve turned you into a bit of a sap, haven’t I?”

“You should be proud of that feat, Cap!” Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s again. A knock at the door warranted a groan from each of them and Tony pulled back with an apologetic smile. “I ordered dinner.” Steve nodded his head and slid out from under him. “I’ll get it. Why don’t you turn on some music. on the Apple TV.”

Steve nodded and gave him another quick kiss before looking around the room. Tony smiled and slid off the bed. “This little baby,” he said, touching the little box in front of the television and handing him the remote.

“Apple TV?” Steve asked, turning on the television with the remote.

“I’ll explain while we eat.”

Steve wasn’t completely inept with modern technology. He did have Tony Stark as his boyfriend after all. Turning the box on, he waited the brief time it took to load while Tony brought the cart of food into the room. Steve settled on a lite jazz channel of music and stood to put the remote back by the box.

“Is Apple one of your competitors?” Steve asked him, turning toward him to walk over and sit at the table where Tony was moving what he’d ordered from the cart.

“Sort of. Apple is a pretty good product. The creator and I were pretty good allies. We never tried to one up the other like I do with some of my other competitors. Now that he’s gone, I’m not so congenial with his successor.”

“Are they people I should know?” Steve asked, picking up his fork to eat.

“Perhaps,” Tony nodded, taking a seat across from his boyfriend. “Steve Jobs, the creator of Apple is a pop icon, even if he died a little over two years ago.”

Steve narrowed his eyes in on his boyfriend. It wasn’t that long ago that they’d had their Thai food and Star Trek viewing night. Steve Jobs was another thing on that list. Perhaps Tony had seen his list. Steve wasn’t upset or anything, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. It wasn’t as though he knew Steve was going to ask about Apple and that would lead to who the founder was, so he just nodded and asked, “And you two were good friends?”

Tony smiled at him. “Pretty good. I still stay in touch with his wife from time to time. I even went to their son’s birthday party as Iron Man once, when Jobs was still alive though. Their  children are a bit more grown up now.”

Steve smiled and started to eat his food. He listened as Tony told him about his good friend Steve Jobs from the time he met him to having attended his funeral. Steve loved Tony’s affection toward all of his friends and the way he lit up whenever he spoke about them. He was happy Tony decided to fly up to meet him in Cupertino that night. It wasn’t until the next morning when he was out looking for Bucky that he found out that Apple was actually headquartered there. Very odd coincidence indeed.


End file.
